Dental materials are often stored in packages from which they can be directly dispensed to a desired location. Such packages typically have a dispensing nozzle which is sized according to the material to be dispensed and to requirements related to the application, for example an intended dental treatment. For example a nozzle for dispensing a high viscosity material or for dispensing the material at a high flow rate may have a relatively wide conduit to avoid too high forces required to dispense material from the nozzle. On the other hand some dental treatments require a relative thin nozzle to precisely deposit the material at a desired location, for example on a dental restoration or in a patient's mouth.
There are packages which can be used in combination with exchangeable application tips of different shapes and configurations to adapt the package for different applications. For example a thin tip may be used to precisely deposit a material, whereas a wider tip may be used to dispense the material at a higher flow rate.
Further FR 2 826 862 discloses an adaptable end on a syringe for dental material which has a nozzle whose diameter at the front most end is lower than 0.90 mm, preferably about 0.68 to 0.70 mm, in order to allow the nozzle to be inserted in a patient's sulcus. The nozzle is adapted such that, for example once inserted in the sulcus, widens upon material being urged through the nozzle.
Although existing packages for dental material provide certain advantages there is still a need for an application tip which can be used in different applications, which is easy to manufacture and relatively inexpensive.